CHVSM8
by Mercury1980
Summary: aka petite conversation entre gens de bonne composition. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.


Bonjour, voici une petite histoire, un délire perso pour être précise. elle correspond à ma 13è fic sur CH et introduit trois autres fics normalement. Pour raisons liées au caractère "éditorial" de FF, je n'en publierai probablement que deux sur les trois.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos commentaires éventuels.^^

CHVSM8 aka petite conversation entre gens de bonne composition...

La pièce est sombre et humide. Il fait froid et j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici. Qu'est-ce qu'on me veut ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Hypnotisée, je regarde la lampe dénudée qui fait des va et vient, éclairant les différentes zones de la pièce par intermittence.

Soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas qui approchent de l'endroit où je suis retenue. Que va-t-il se passer ? Je sens mes mains trembler. J'ai envie de hurler. La porte s'ouvre brusquement et un homme grand et robuste apparaît, plutôt bel homme d'ailleurs, j'en ferai bien mon quatre heures… Claque mentale, concentre-moi, ma pauvre fille… Il est accompagné par une jeune femme rousse, d'apparence très douce, ce qui m'étonne un peu.

\- Alors c'est elle ?, dit l'homme en se tournant vers sa compagne.

\- Eh t'arrête c'est pas ma compagne, d'abord ! Je suis célibataire moi, Madame. Pourquoi tu crois que je voudrais me caser avec un mec ?, me lance-t-il outré, les yeux lançant des flammes vers moi.

Dépitée, je vois celle qu'il ne veut pas que j'appelle sa compagne l'encastrer dans le sol à l'aide d'une massue. Je suis jalouse. Elle doit avoir le sac de Mary Poppins planqué quelque part.

\- Je ne suis pas un mec ! Idiot !, hurle-t-elle.

\- Pas un mec, mais tu as une force herculéenne ! Y a qu'un mec pour avoir une telle force !

Deuxième massue sur le coin du nez. Heureusement qu'on est dans un manga… Je me racle la gorge pour attirer leur attention…

\- Euh je peux savoir ce que je fais ici. Parce que je vous aime beaucoup mais j'ai un tas de choses à faire…

\- T'attends ton tour ! On règle nos comptes d'abord !

\- Ouais, enfin, c'est un peu moi qui écris l'histoire donc j'attends si je veux et je ne veux pas…, dis-je d'un ton résolu.

L'homme, Ryo Saeba pour ceux qui ne s'en seraient pas encore doutés ;), pointe son magnum dans ma direction.

\- Ok j'ai compris, je règle vos comptes d'abord. Euh pardon, vous réglez vos comptes d'abord. Ce qu'ils sont chatouilleux ces nettoyeurs…, maugrée-je en aparté.

\- Bon on en était où ?, lance Kaori.

\- Ah oui, je t'ai déjà balancé deux massues dans la figure. Tiens la troisième, il y avait une offre spéciale 2+1 aujourd'hui.

\- C'est pas juste., pleurniche le nettoyeur.

Kaori se dirige vers moi et je déglutis. Elle est super douce en apparence mais je sais qu'elle peut être très violente.

\- Je suis pas violente ! On se défend comme on peut dans un monde de brute., me répond-elle, vexée.

\- Bon, faut qu'on cause entre femmes. Toi, je t'ai pas sonné !, hurle-t-elle à Ryo qui vient de se relever et qui allait lui sortir une autre vacherie…

Il s'assied en tailleur et boude.

\- T'es super mignonne à me mettre en couple avec l'autre zinzin derrière…

\- Eh !, s'exclame le jeune homme outré.

\- Jeune, tu plaisantes ? Il a au moins trente ans.

\- Eh ! Protesté-je.

\- J'en ai trente huit et je ne me sens pas vieille.

\- Oops désolée. Note à moi-même : ne pas froisser l'auteur en pleine négociation…, dit-elle en sortant son calepin.

Je sens une libellule voler dans mon dos.

\- En général, c'est une note mentale quand on utilise cette expression.

\- Te la joue pas intello, Madame j'écris des fics à la chaîne. Bon, je reprends. Donc c'est super sympa de me permettre de réaliser mes rêves avec…, dit-elle en faisant un signe de son pouce vers Ryo.

\- Mais franchement tu sais combien de fois tu m'as mise enceinte ?

\- Quatorze fois.

Ben oui, j'ai fait le compte avant d'écrire…

\- Ouais ben faudrait peut-être faire une pause, non ?

\- Ca se négocie. Euh non je veux dire : oui si tu veux, ma douce et belle héroïne., réponds-je face à son regard menaçant.

\- Je préfère.

\- Pour combien deux fics ? Ce sera bien, non ?

Elle me montre trois avec ses doigts.

\- Ok, ça marche trois fics., dis-je en soupirant.

Donc j'annonce : pas de bébés dans les trois prochaines fics… C'est au tour de Ryo de s'approcher de moi. Son regard sérieux me fiche les jetons. A moins d'un mètre de moi, il se fige.

\- Si elle a droit à une faveur, moi aussi.

\- Je… J'écoute…

Je me demande ce qu'il va me sortir. Trop sérieux pour être honnête celui-là…

\- Pendant trois fics, je veux des miss mokkoris autour de moi…

Le châtiment ne se fait pas attendre et une massue s'abat sur son crâne.

\- J'avais déjà eu la promo du jour… Deux fics alors…

\- Ben il a pas tort. Si je t'accorde quelque chose, je le lui dois aussi., argumenté-je.

\- Bon d'accord. Deux fics. Mais fais attention à ce que tu fais., me menace-t-elle.

\- P… promis.

Ils s'éloignent un peu, s'enguirlandant.

\- Kaori ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pour cette histoire de bébés, je fais quoi pour la fic en cours ? Je ne vais pas les tuer quand même ?

\- Ca va pas la tête !, s'écrient-ils ensemble, outrés.

Etonnés, ils se regardent puis détournent les yeux, jouant les innocents. Et dire que j'ai rêvé de leur histoire d'amour pendant une bonne partie de ma jeunesse…

\- Ceux-là tu peux les garder., m'accorde la jeune femme, magnanime.

Soupir de soulagement, j'ai eu peur de recevoir des massues des lecteurs, déjà que je risque ma vie régulièrement avec ces deux zigues-là…

\- Eh on sait ce que tu penses…, me sermonne Ryo.

\- Dis, tu pourrais pas la rendre un peu plus sexy et ouverte ?, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille en désignant sa partenaire.

\- Je croyais que c'était un mec et qu'elle ne te plaisait pas ? A quoi ça sert que je la rende sexy ? Aïeuh.

Je viens de me prendre un maillet dans la tête. Ca fait bobo.

\- Mais c'est pas moi, c'est lui ! Moi, je te trouve super mignonne. Euh non, sans allusion particulière. J'aime les hommes, les vrais comme lui quoi., dis-je en désignant le seul homme de la pièce.

A l'aura meurtrière qui m'entoure, je sais que j'ai dit une grosse bêtise.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pitié ! Je ne ferai plus, promis juré ! Je te le laisse avec plaisir…

Je ferme les yeux et croise les bras au dessus de ma tête pour me protéger mais heureusement rien ne vient. Je rouvre les yeux et respire.

\- Vu que t'es sympa avec moi et que tu ne fais pas de moi une empotée de première, je te pardonne pour cette fois.

\- Ca, si c'est pas de la solidarité féminine…, grogne Ryo.

\- Tiens pour une fois je suis une femme ?, lui répond-elle un sourcil levé.

\- Bon, mes gens, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai des choses à faire. On a fini notre petite mise au point ?

Je les regarde tour à tour.

\- On a juste une dernière demande. Tu peux nous faire une fic plus sympa, plus légère ? Ca nous ferait des vacances… T'es pas d'accord, partenaire ?

\- Si, tout à fait. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller au tableau., annonce Kaori.

\- Bonne idée. Je te suis.

Juste avant de partir, il se tourne vers moi :

\- T'oublie pas deux fics avec des miss Mokkori, sinon…

Il mime un coup de feu avec ses doigts. Pas de bébés et des miss Mokkori, qu'est-ce que je vais inventer, moi ? Je laisse mon esprit cogiter un moment puis un sourire vient fendre mon visage. Vous voulez jouer ? C'est parti…


End file.
